Trunks
Trunks (Trunks Saga) 3,000,000 Trunks is equal to Goku when he fought against Frieza on planet Namek, while fighting against Frieza's soldiers Trunks's power level only reads 5 on their scouters. Super Saiyan Trunks 150,000,000 Even with Frieza's cybernetic enhancements he is still no match for a Super Saiyan that is around the same power level as Goku's when they fought on Namek. Trunks is able to make short work of Frieza & King Kold. Trunks (Android Saga) 3,850,000 Trunks is slightly stronger than he was when he defeated Frieza on earth 3 years ago, likely due to training. Super Saiyan Trunks 192,500,000 Trunks is weaker than both Goku & Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form. He is easily defeated along with Vegeta by Android 18. Trunks (Training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber) 15,500,000 Vegeta & Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 1 year in order to defeat the Androids. Both of them are able to ascend to new heights even surpassing the Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 775,000,000 Trunks is slightly weaker than Vegeta but is able to take on Cell after he absorbs 17. Super Trunks 950,000,000 Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks 1,250,000,000 In this form Trunks is even more powerful than Vegeta. Vegeta is capable of using this form as well be he the draw backs from it's bulky appearance along with Goku. Trunks (Cell Games) 34,500,000 Trunks returns to the hyperbolic time chamber again before the Cell Games. Trunks is able to double his base power but he is still no match for Perfect Cell. Super Saiyan Trunks 1,725,000,000 As a Super Saiyan Trunks is strong enough to fight against the Cell Jr's he is briefly able to hold his own. Trunks (Returns to the Future Timeline) 45,000,000 After his battle with the Cell Jr's and being killed by Super Perfect Cell, Trunks is revived giving him a significant zenkai boost. Super Saiyan Trunks 2,250,000,000 Trunks is easily able to destroy 17 & 18 and even Imperfect Cell in the Future Timeline. Kid Trunks (Tournament Saga) 33,600,000 Kid Trunks possesses enormous power due his half-saiyan blood and through his trainings with Vegeta, whose goal is to have his son surpass Goten and Gohan's power. It has been stated in both the manga and the anime that Trunks is slightly stronger than Goten. Is this canon? Not sure Super Saiyan Kid Trunks 1,680,000,000 Trunks is able to become a Super Saiyan with little effort, possibly due to the fact that Vegeta was a Super Saiyan upon conceiving Trunks. Trunks (Fusion Saga) Trunks 42,000,000 Trunks and Goten train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to fight against Super Buu. Gotenks 80,000,000 Gotenks is even more powerful than Goku & Vegeta in their base forms Super Saiyan Gotenks 4,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Gotenks is still completely outclassed by Super Buu Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks 32,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks is stated to be equal to Super Buu. Gotenks comes close to destroying Buu but runs out of fusion time. Future Trunks Buu Saga Trunks 67,200,000 Trunks also continues his training during the 7 years after Cell he is more powerful than Goku and Vegeta at this time he also learns the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Super Saiyan Trunks 3,360,000,000 Trunks is able to fight on par with Dabura who is stated to be around Perfect Cell's battle power. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks 6,720,000,000 As a Super Saiyan 2 Trunks is able to defeat Dabura & Babadi in his Timeline eliminating the threat of Majin Buu. Trunks (Future Trunks Saga) Future Trunks 8,750,000,000 Trunks's massive increase in power is likely due to his many encounters with Black. Super Saiyan Future Trunks 437,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks 875,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Rage Trunks 17,500,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Rage Trunks w/Spirit Sword 350,000,000,000,000,000